1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip attaching structure whereby a clip is attached to an outer sleeve of a writing instrument or the like, and particularly, relates to a clip attaching structure whereby the clip can be attached with a good appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 14A and 14B show an example of conventional clip attaching structures of this kind. In FIG. 14, an outer sleeve 50 (whose front portion is not shown) is comprised of a first outer sleeve 52 and a second outer sleeve 54 which is on a rear side of the first outer sleeve 52 and whose tip end portion is inserted into the first outer sleeve 52. A male threaded portion 54a formed in a tip portion of the second outer sleeve 54 is screwed into a female threaded portion 52a formed on the first outer sleeve 52, and the second outer sleeve 54 is connected to a rear side of the first outer sleeve 52. Furthermore, a clip 56 has a ring-like base portion 56a fixed to the outer sleeve 50, a connecting portion 56b extending from the base portion 56a, and a clip main body 56c extending approximately in parallel with the outer sleeve 50. The tip portion of the second outer sleeve 54 penetrates the ring-like base portion 56a of the clip 56, and when the male threaded portion 54a in the tip portion is screwed into the female threaded portion 52a formed in the first outer sleeve 52, the ring-like base portion 56a is held and fixed between the rear portion of the second outer sleeve 54 and the rear end portion of the first outer sleeve 52.
However, in the case of the structure shown in FIG. 14, the base portion 56a of the clip 56 is seen from an outside, a problem is that the appearance is impaired.